


Did you really think they would accept you?

by Splotcher



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pike is a bastard, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge for a scene between two minor characters.</p>
<p>Brock Pike and Amy Allen, Amy has babysitting duty and Brock Pike takes full advantage of the opportunity.</p>
<p>Pike is his usual bastardy self in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you really think they would accept you?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little challenge for minor characters. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and considerations are loved. Please leave 'em if you have 'em.
> 
> \--Splotch

“….Triple A? Fuckin’ really? What are you, a car insurance agency? A baseball league? Or is that like a stripper name?”

“Fuck you.”

“I really don’t need Peck’s leftovers. Or maybe with a name like yours you’re with Baracus.”

“Oh yeah? And what kind of a name is ‘ Brock Pike‘?”

“Mother’s maiden name.”

“What?”

“You must be Peck’s, he likes his women slow.”

“I don’t belong to anyone. I’m an independent woman, I take care of myself.”

The fact that the man laid out on the bed begins to laugh hysterically does not help her presence of mind.

“What era are you living in? The eighties? Listen honey, if you wanna pass yourself off as an ‘independent woman’ you gotta stop hanging out with these losers. Or get a better haircut.”

“They aren’t losers, and at least I have a full head of hair!”

The fact that he just laughs makes her twitch a bit.

Why did they have to leave her with him? They told her to be careful, to not keep her eyes off him…but what the hell was he going to do? He was paralyzed. Back injury a couple years back, at least the dossier said. So why did they leave Amy Amanda Allen, their Triple A, with Brock Pike? He was such a jerk.

“Whatever. They’ll be back soon, and I’ll stop having to watch you and be able to help them on their plan.”

“…Help them on their Plan? Are you serious?”

She ignores him and sits in an uncomfortable hospital chair while she looks out the window.

“You know they have no intention of letting you in on that plan, right?”

She continues the silent treatment. Maybe it will shut him up.

“You are an outsider sweetie. They have no intention of letting you come. They’ll wrap it up while you’re here. Why do you think they left you with me? I can’t even feel my goddamn feet. You’re dead wrong if you think they have any intention of letting you join their little group. They probably let you tag along because that crazy ass pilot became less of a mascot after they started screwing him and needed somebody to fill the space.”

“You asshole!” She’s up out of her seat in an instant.

“What, are you surprised? I’m not. I mean, everybody in the desert knew how it was. Did they not tell you?”

“You are such…God, I hope they come back soon.”

“Yeah, independent when it suits you. Hey, I gotta ask…did they give you earplugs when you joined up because I hear Peck is a screamer.”

**CRACK!**

The slap is so hard it hurt her hand, but it felt too damn good.

He spits out a bit of blood, then grins up at her. “You may be a little bit closer to my side of the fence then you think. Or do you like to play rough with your little teammates too?”

“First I’m a mascot and then I’m a slut. You really need to make up your mind, Brock.”

“You’re an independent woman. I don’t see any reason why you can’t be both.”

**CRACK!**

He just starts laughing again, so she quickly sits back down. She desperately wants to leave the room, but Hannibal told her not to let him out of her sight, even for a second.

Silence reigns in the room for a few minutes, broken with quiet chuckles. 

She hates him.

 

She gets up and begins to pace, feeling Pike’s eyes on her the entire time. She needs something to do to pass the time, get her mind off how slow it travels while she’s in the room with this man she doesn’t know, but Hannibal believes should be watched.

“So tell me Pike…why does Hannibal think you’re dangerous?”

“I dunno…why don’t you ask him? And while you’re there…ask him if ol’ Baracus has broken anybody else’s spine lately, I’m thinking about making a support group.”

“You’re telling me Bosco broke your spine? I don’t believe it.”

“Oh?”

“If you’d been fighting him, you’d be dead.” She tells him smugly. He smiles back.

“Oh I was. For about a minute, according to the Doc.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“What don’t you believe? That I listen to my doctor or that your precious Baracus almost killed me for good? What did you think they did in the military, hugged the bad guys and kissed? That was strictly Peck. The others killed people.”

If he could have leaned towards her, she got the impression he would have at this moment. “You see it, don’t you? In that dumb ass pilot especially. That look they get in their eyes sometimes. The look of replaying a kill in their minds. I wonder…have they ever smiled with that look in their eyes? I bet they have. I bet you got scared.”

“Shut up!”

“You’re weaker than you think. You don’t know war, or death-you’re pathetic. You’ll never make it.”

“Shut up!” Her pitch is beginning to rise, but he talks straight through it.

“They’ll never accept you in. Even if you do this well, this babysitting a cripple, they’ll only think, ‘hey, we can trust her not to fuck that up. Let’s play it safe.’ And if you somehow screw up this very easy assignment, you’ll only confirm what Smith already knows.”

“Shut. Up.”

“There’s no use in bringing her in, because she can’t do anything right.”

She’s on him before she can stop herself, swinging as hard as she can. She lands two punches before she can stop herself.

And he just laughs.

“Funny how an outside view can really bring things to light, hunh?” he grins up at her, blood in his teeth. “But I gotta tell you, you were a good sport. Shame we can’t carry on. You have potential. All that raw anger. A good swing. Ditch the cutesy baby nickname shit, we could have a future together.”

She stares at him. “You’re crazy.”

“And you are in a badly defensible position.” He grabs her tight, twists her arm in such a way that she cries out, and then throws her hard, back into the wall. She tangles in the IV, trips and slams her head. She’s on the floor, dazed as he gets out of the bed. His movements are slow and jerky, like someone just learning how to walk.

“You just never know what to expect when you hang out with the A-Team…and in your case, girlie, that could be fatal. But I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to leave you to tell Hannibal. Let you decide the worst fate.”

As he leaves the room, black begins to consume her vision.

But not until after she sees red. 

Because he may be right. And a lot of things he said sounded too eerily like the truth. But he was wrong if he didn’t think she’d have her own revenge. 

She was going to make him pay for this.


End file.
